De vuelta
by Tenshibara
Summary: Recordaba su pequeña espalda alejándose por el sendero, cada vez más lejos, mientras su corazón ansiaba su bienestar y, sobretodo, su regreso.


**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece sino al gran Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **De vuelta**

Aún recordaba su pequeña espalda alejándose por el sendero. Los rayos solares intensos del mediodía delineaban su figura de forma borrosa. Recordaba su sonrisa y la mirada cómplice que le dirigía a su amigo. Le alegraba que hubiera hecho amigos, naturalmente; sin embargo, la memoria de él alejándose una vez más, sin decir cuándo regresaría, le causaba pesadillas. Temía que se repitiera la misma historia de Ging, estaba cansada de ser lastimada por amar demasiado.

Sin embargo, la esperanza se renovaba cada vez que le llegaba una postal con una simple oración o largas cartas de varias páginas escritas con la caligrafía descuidada de Gon. Era como si le insuflaran valor para seguir adelante y sus temores eran amainados tan solo un poco. Se repetía, cual mantra, que Gon estaría bien porque era Gon, poseía el talento de Ging y había sido bien criado por ella y la abuela Abe.

Pero eran tres meses que no sabía nada de su pequeño Gon. Y hacía tan solo una semana se sintió desmayar cuando un fuerte dolor aprisionó su corazón, dejándola sin aliento y advirtiéndole lo peor; Gon no podía estar muerto, alguien con su vitalidad merecía todo menos una muerte prematura. Intentó comunicarse con quien fuera, de los contactos que le había dejado Gon nadie contestó, como si el mundo se limitara a Isla Ballena, como si su existencia se redujera a su humilde morada y a una vida en el puerto pesquero.

—Nadie responde —gimió mientras daba vueltas por el comedor.

Abe la observaba, tranquila aunque perturbada en el interior. Gon era su preciado bisnieto y si el presentimiento de Mito era correcto, sentía que el mundo perdería su brillo, que cualquier rastro de esperanza sería erradicado y que, de alguna forma, la oscuridad se cerniría sobre todo el planeta. Quizás exageraba, pero Gon poseía la habilidad de iluminar la vida de las personas. Gon era luz, era la personificación de la esperanza y su pérdida no se remitiría a sus conocidos, sino a toda la humanidad.

—Quizás está en un sitio sin cobertura —intentó convencerse, aferrándose a la última carta que había recibido, procurando no perder la cordura—. Abuela, Gon está bien, ¿verdad?

—Es un muchacho fuerte y tiene buenos amigos —dijo, pero no pudo animarse a asegurar que estaba bien.

—Killua no responde, ni Kurapika, ni Leorio… Encontré el número de la Asociación de Cazadores pero el asistente no supo darme razones de nada.

Mito zanjó el asunto abruptamente, al punto que su abuela empezó a preocuparse, de verdad, por su estabilidad mental. No quería atormentarse más con sus oscuros pensamientos, ni dejarse dominar por la impotencia que causaba la incertidumbre. Debía ocuparse en algo para no terminar de perder la cabeza. De ese modo, continuó con sus usuales actividades, guardando, en el fondo de su corazón, la esperanza de que eran solo ideas suyas. Aunque no sabía qué prefería, que Gon falleciera o que desapareciera como Ging. La idea no la dejó dormir por toda una semana. Prefería creer que estaba bien, en algún lado. Si hubiera muerto, alguien le hubiera enviado el acta de defunción o acercado para explicarle la situación; algo hubiera pasado, algo más que no fuera esa enorme masa de incertidumbre en la que creía terminaría por ahogarse.

Por fin, pudo conciliar el sueño. Un sueño profundo en el cual no soñó nada, todo había sido oscuridad y se alegró cuando, al abrir los ojos, vio los rayos solares colándose por el visillo. Por un momento, se olvidó de todo lo que la había perturbado, de ese tiempo sin ver el rostro de Gon, de ser incapaz de abrazarlo y de forjar su maleable carácter.

—Abuela, voy a lavar la sábanas —informó mientras llevaba la cesta en ambos brazos, tarareando una melodía que no sabía conocía.

La anciana la miró con sorpresa. Confiaba que el instinto materno de Mito, desarrollado por no tener otra opción más que cuidar del atolondrado jovencito, le decía que ya todo estaba bien.

Mito extendía las amplias y delgadas frazadas. El sol se alzaba sobre su cabeza, pero no era tan quemante como usual. Soplaba una brisa refrescante y, a pesar de que dificultaba su tarea, le gustaba cómo esta acariciaba su rostro. No sabía por qué, pero estaba calmada. Estaba consciente de que algo había ocurrido con Gon, pero algo le indicaba que ya habían superado la zona de peligro inminente.

De soslayo, se percató de una figura ataviada de verde escalando sin mucha dificultad la cuesta que conducía a su hogar; lo reconoció de inmediato. Sus manos dejaron de moverse por varios segundos hasta que se deslizaron hacia sus labios para contener un sollozo. Con los ojos anegados y los labios temblorosos, atesoró en su corazón la sonrisa de disculpa y alegría que le dirigía el ya no tan pequeño Gon. No había crecido demasiado, pero era más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, el cabello lo tenía un par de centímetros más largo, la piel más pálida de lo usual y su cuerpo lucía más fornido; se atrevía a decir que su niño se había convertido en un apuesto adolescente.

—¡Tía Mito! —Agitó la mano de forma enérgica mientras decidía correr los últimos metros para llegar a la mujer.

—¡Gon! —No pudo contenerse más y permitió que los sentimientos de alegría y alivio por tenerlo de vuelta corrieran por sus mejillas.

Cuando estuvo a su alcance, lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. No sabía qué aventuras había tenido, pero estaba ahí, había regresado y se aseguraría de no dejarlo ir tan pronto como la última vez. En sus brillantes pupilas podía ver que, de alguna forma, había logrado cumplir su objetivo y había conocido a Ging. Estaba orgullosa, pero eso era poco para explicar todas las emociones que la embargaban y removían su interior como una hermosa tempestad.

En sus planes no estaba decirle que, prácticamente, estuvo a un paso de la muerte. Había experimentado tantas cosas que creía tener la fortaleza para mantener el temple cuando regresara a Isla Ballena y así había sido hasta que la vio y notó la nostalgia en su mirada. Todo el valor y la convicción que había estado reuniendo desde que pisó la isla estrujaron su corazón. Sin poder contenerse más al sentirse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, protegido por alguien que lo amaba con tanta vehemencia, correspondió el abrazo mientras lloraba a moco tendido. Podrían decir lo contrario por su tozudez y osadía, pero él también sentía miedo; en la Isla de la Ambición, en NGL y en Gorteau del Este muchas veces había temido por su vida. Sin embargo, si en ese momento hubiera mostrado flaqueza, no estuviera allí y no fuera él; pero eso había pasado hacía mucho y ahora estaba junto a su familia, sentía que podía regresar a ser un niño normal con inseguridades y dominado por los sentimientos. Se quería aferrar al calor maternal de Mito y sentirse protegido por ese tipo de amor que jamás podría conseguir en otro lado.

Después de varios minutos abrazados, sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Mito se secó las lágrimas al igual que Gon y se sonrieron ampliamente.

—Ya estoy de vuelta.

—Bienvenido. —La mujer curvó los labios de manera cálida.

—¡No lo creerás, tía Mito! —Gon tomó sus antebrazos, desbordando entusiasmo—. Conocí a Ging y fue genial. No actúa mucho como un padre, pero ahora somos amigos.

—¿Le dijiste que no se molestara en venir? —Mito maldijo al hombre en su cabeza, pero se alegró por saber que estaba bien—. Qué bien que regresaste, Gon. Tienes que limpiar tu habitación.

—¿Eh? —Gon inclinó la cabeza mientras clavaba sus pupilas en la sonrisa de diversión de su abuela, que acababa de salir de la casa.

—Y también tienes un montón de deberes pendientes del colegio a distancia. Está muy bien que ahora seas un cazador, pero cazador o no, no serás un iletrado.

—¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?!

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Mito es una mujer tan admirable. Sin embargo, como los hijos no sabemos qué es ser padres, siempre nos las ingeniamos para lastimarlos y creo que Gon se lleva el premio mayor en cuanto a eso se refiere. Imaginé que para Mito debió ser muy duro todo el tiempo que no supo dónde estaba Gon y más cuando su súper instinto materno le decía que estaba en peligro. Por otro lado, considero que para Gon, al ser aún joven, es normal buscar refugio en los brazos de su mamá y en su hogar._

 _Y todo eso, concluyó en este one-shot donde intenté escribir la angustia de una madre al no saber dónde está su hijo. No estoy muy segura si logré transmitir bien lo que quería, pero estoy conforme con el resultado :) ¡Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

 _¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
